


Why are you yelling?!

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Peacock!Nino, and it was written in less than an hour, and nino is being a stupid birb, its fluff, this is so stupid, this was written for my daily nino blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: Nino and Marinette just wanted to enjoy a nice springday.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Why are you yelling?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me, the author!  
> As already mentioned this extremely short thing was written for my Daily Nino blog on tumblr (@daily-turtle-dude-nino)
> 
> So I thought why not share it here as well.
> 
> Btw I drew Peacock!Nino for yesterday's prompt.
> 
> https://daily-turtle-dude-nino.tumblr.com/post/190197470466/26-peacock-miraculous
> 
> Also I'm currently writing something for my Kwami Swap Series so lol.  
> (A small hint, it has a white cat and I'm making myself cry :^))

Nino was lazily lying on the soft blanket he and Marinette brought along with his head lying in the ravenette's lap. She was combing his short brown hair as they enjoyed the warmth of the sun in spring. Next to Nino Tikki and Dusuu were enjoying the sun as well.

"This is really nice." Marinette said.

Nino happily hummed in response and took her free hand into his. 

"We should do it more often.", the ravenette offered.

"We should.", Nino agreed.

The pair went back to enjoying the sun for another ten minutes until Nino started to stirr.

Marinette took notice of that. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just thought I heard something." The young designer accepted that response and started drawing in her sketchbook. She really tried to ignore the continous stirring from her boyfriend but whenever he did it she would mess up a line and slowly it became annyoing. "Okay seriously what's wrong?"

After just lying there for over an hour Nino sat back up. He was rubbing the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I promise 'nette I'm fiiiiIIIIIAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"NINO WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

Said boy was suddenly tensing up after he was done yelling. "Fuck sorry...I-I don't know what came over me. I saw Lila and just yelled."

"Wait Lila's here?"

Nino nodded and pointed at Lila who was currently sitting with Mylene, Alya, Alix, Rose and Juleka most likley telling them another lie.

"If I may try to explain Mister Nino?", Dusuu chimed in who was now sitting on her holder's shoulder.

Once Nino gave his okay Dusuu went on," Well we peacocks yell as a warning when we detect danger. I'd say you saw the lying girl as a danger to Miss Marinette, Tikki, me and yourself Mister Nino." Nino was furiously blushing at the new, rather emberassing, knowledge.

"Awww you're emberassed!", Marinette said when she playfully poked his cheek. Grumbling a bit under his breath Nino started to pout which made Marinette giggle.

"Don't worry Ninny I still love you, even if you're a big yelling bird.", the ravenette laughed. She gave him a kiss on his forehead which caused him to stop pouting and smile. "Love you too snugglebug."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lol
> 
> Tschüsschen.


End file.
